<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>am i dreaming? by justK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013895">am i dreaming?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK'>justK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kunten nation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Qian Kun, M/M, Not Beta Read, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, and I had to write it, any comment will be welcomed, bcuz these angels deserve love, but nothing too serious, check the rest of my kunten nation works, give kunten more love pls, i dunno, i have no idea what dis is, i just love kunten, i was intending to write a drabble, it has no real plot, it's porn?, lapslock??, might delete later, nor context, nor explicit, somehow it got longer, there are dark undertones, written in like an hour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“come to me...”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kunten nation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>am i dreaming?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>cum for me</em>,” Ten hissed, sharp and poisonous, just like the smile embellishing his face, Kun ripped his eyes away from such hurtful sight. he shut his eyes so hard, he saw small light dots behind his eyelids, and he shook his head, messing even more his hair with every movement against the pillows. “can't you come like this?” Ten asked, cynical. Kun shook his head again in short repetitive motions, not daring open his eyes. “untouched?” the man over him continued. “i think you can,” Kun couldn't see, but he could, by the tone of Ten's voice, picture him passing the tip of his tongue over his sharp canines in a threatening smile. “you're <em> gonna </em> cum just like this,” certainty dripped from his words. “c'mon, handsome boy, <em> cum for me…</em>” </p><p>Kun's breath hitched, he gripped the silk between his fingers, his fists shut so tight, the skin of his knuckles turned insanely white. he could feel sweat dripping down his hairline and his chest went up and down at a crazy pace, struggling to breath. Ten placed his open palm on Kun's jaw and neck, applying enough pressure to send alarms up Kun's head. he then felt Ten's wet tongue tracing devourishly the sharp line of his jaw, collecting the salty taste lingering in his pores. Ten used his hand to turn Kun's head towards him. </p><p>“<em>c</em><em>ome to me.</em>” </p><p>Kun fought, he fought against the delicious pressure down his lower belly, the bunch of butterflies fluttering in his insides. his head moved unconsciously again, as if saying <em> no</em>, seeking to clear his mind of the thick, dark grey, fog emanating from Ten and clouding his thoughts. he fought so hard, because letting go meant truly <em> coming to </em> Ten, and Kun didn't want that, Ten was so glaringly wicked, it was so much for Kun's pure, loving heart. </p><p>but maybe, <em> just maybe</em>, Kun was just as mad. </p><p>the fog inside his head was almost black, and so dense, it was impossible to look through. but it was <em> warm</em>, warm in a way that wasn't meant to be welcoming, but to Kun, who's only ever known love and care in his own white, untouched — <em> cold </em> — world, <em> it was. </em></p><p>he uncurled his fingers from the sheets, and he forced himself to relax his muscles as much as he could, embracing Ten inside his mind and bringing his aching arms to Ten's torso, to hold onto him, hug him, and bring him down, close to his chest, feeling Ten's cock buried deep inside him. he couldn't hide his face in this position, but he could blur it enough by placing it in the crook of Ten's neck and shoulder, while his nails digged in the tender skin. </p><p>“remember my promise, baby boy?” Ten asked, his mouth was so near Kun's ear, that the air bristled his skin. Kun didn't answer, but he whimpered when a particular thrust sent sparks up his spine. “i intend to keep it.”</p><p>Kun moved his head to meet his eyes, he was scared, and the emotion reflecting in his eyes only made Ten hungrier. </p><p>“that won't bring back all the lives you have taken,” the older said, low, so low it could have been impossible to hear, but Ten was close enough, and he heard. </p><p>“no, it won't, <em> will it?</em>” he mocked. “but i am not bad, Kun, each time you cum for me, it's a life you'll save. i promise i will spare the next disgusting and pathetic life that dares come near you. isn't that what you want?” </p><p>Kun's eyes flooded with tears, from a mixture of unbearable pleasure that he couldn't deny felt <em> so damn good</em>, but also strong regret because he didn't want to feel <em> this </em> way, as well as pain because of holding on for <em> too </em> long, and sadness, because Ten was mean, taking away the lives of those who dared do even as little as breathing near him in a blink of an eye. </p><p>Kun felt so <em>guilty</em>. Kun didn't want to be here. </p><p>
  <em>yet, here he was. </em>
</p><p>and so, he held onto Ten with all his might, feeling hot because of anger, anger that he couldn't express. </p><p>“you-you're-” he stopped to let a long, <em> sinful </em> , moan out of his chest. “<em>ah,</em>” Ten smiled. “i will never forgive you.” </p><p>and tears slipped out of his beautiful eyes. </p><p>“that's fine,” Ten answered, cupping Kun's left cheek with his hand, his outrageous hips moved backwards and then forth again, hitting Kun's sweet spot each time. “as long as you love me as much as i do,” he kissed Kun's temple. “because<em> i love you,</em> <em>Kun</em>, you know that.” </p><p>there was a loud thud outside, not near, probably some blocks away, but it was enough to make Kun tremble in fear, his nails breaking through Ten's skin. </p><p>“you hear that?” Ten whispered amused, Kun could hear the smile in his voice. “<em>they're coming for us.</em>” </p><p><em> wrong</em>. they were coming for <em> him — for Kun</em>. for Ten, though, they were after. </p><p>“c'mon, say, how many lives can you save, sun? they'll be here any moment now, and i will not hesitate to end them all.” </p><p>Kun arched his back, digging his heels into Ten's lower back to encourage him to move faster. </p><p>“<em>fuck, Ten</em>.” he hissed when he let himself go limp in Ten's grasp, fully allowing himself to <em> feel. </em></p><p>“<em>cum for me, baby, and come to me</em>,” Kun saw him through thick eyelashes, still with his vision blurred with tears. he frowned slightly, too at war with himself. but he let go. his body spasmed beautifully under Ten's, as his lips parted to let out a delightful row of moans and whines. he didn't look away from Ten's cat-like eyes, dark and dangerous and Ten only watched him crumble under his touch, satisfied and mad. <em> so incredibly mad. </em> </p><p>Kun came down from his high, with his ears still ringing, unable to make out clear sounds, but the sound of Ten's voice. </p><p>“you did so well, <em>kitten</em>,” and he peppered his face with kisses, that seemed soft compared to the rough, bruising grip he had on his waist. “i'll keep my promise now.” </p><p>his words intoxicated him, sending him to a deep limbo of which he couldn't escape. he was awake, he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to do a single thing. he just watched, through traitorous tears, how Ten took down, one by one, each one of the men that dared come into the room, a pool of blood drowning the carpet, everything looking red, red as in the deep burgundy of roses, of his skin after being at Ten's mercy for so long. such a lovely red, as lovely as Kun himself.</p><p><em> it's all for you, </em> Ten would say. <em> all for you.  </em></p><p>Kun screamed, deep and piercing, <em> heartbreaking.</em> </p><p>when we woke up, after falling into a deep unconsciousness, he was crying out loud, kicking and fighting against <em> something </em> — <em> nothing</em>. he was sweating, his eyes were the same vicious red as the blood Ten had gotten his hands stained with </p><p>“<em>Kun,</em>” he heard and he jumped, terrified. “<em>Kun, love</em>,” <em> it was Ten. </em> he could recognise his voice in the back of his head. Kun wanted to run. </p><p>he felt Ten's hands on his upper arms, trying to bring him to stay still, but Kun was gone, breathing heavily and with dilated pupils. </p><p>“baby,” Ten said again, calm and worried, his tone kicked some sense into Kun's skull. “baby, it's okay,” he repeated like a spell. “you're okay. it was a nightmare.” </p><p>Ten's worried eyes danced all over his frame, checking up on him and probing his demeanour to know how to act. once Kun was mostly calmed. Ten hugged him. </p><p>“was i dreaming?” Kun asked in a shaky and broken voice. </p><p>“<em>yes</em>,” Ten answered, petting the back of his head lovingly. “shh, sunshine. i'm not going to hurt you. you scared me.” </p><p><em> oh, </em>but-</p><p><em> he never said what he was dreaming about, did he? </em> </p><p>“i never said i thought you were going to hurt me,” he spoke. </p><p>Ten exhaled. </p><p>Kun opened his eyes. </p><p>“<em>yes,</em>” Ten sang, sounding like the calmness and serenity of the sea <em>(after a terrible storm).</em> “yes, you did.” <em> did he? </em> “are you still dreaming?” </p><p><em> was he dreaming? Kun didn't know</em>, but here, in this place, wherever it was that they were in, it was peaceful and Ten was warm and welcoming. he felt rather safe, and as long as he felt that way, he didn't have to know if it all had been a bad dream. </p><p>and if Ten <em> smiled </em> over his shoulder when he felt Kun relax enough, <em>well, Kun didn't have to know that either</em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like i'm gonna end up deleting this later, but i'll leave it here until i can come up with something better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>